


61. Favor

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [7]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established crewmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: The one of the first things that Billy learned being on the Going Merry was that Luffy was unapologetically selfish
Relationships: Billy Batson & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	61. Favor

The one of the first things that Billy learned being on the Going Merry was that Luffy was unapologetically selfish, whether it's food or people, if Luffy truly wanted something there was nothing in the world could stop him from getting it.

( Luffy chased after this talking reindeer for hours on end with this insatiable want that Billy didn’t know existed outside of the Sins, all just to ask the reindeer to join the crew.)

The second thing he learned was that Luffy didn’t play favorite. Billy could remember how strange it was to him the first few days. Back when he was still in the Justice League, even though it had no official Leader, everyone had somebody who they favored. Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman usually teamed up with each other, the Flash had Green Lantern, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle II were always together. ( Billy had stuck with Victor ever since he joined.)

But with Luffy, it changed like the weather of the Grandline. One minute Luffy could be playing with Chopper and Usopp, another Luffy was napping with Zoro. There was no one amongst the Straw Hats that Luffy cared more than the others. Even with him, Vivi and Carue - who weren’t quite Straw Hats yet - Luffy had regarded them like they were old friends, not strangers he had just met a few weeks ago.

( Luffy hands tugged at Billy to join in the game. A smile was flashed his way. One of fondness, of love. It shines like a thousand suns.

Billy had almost forgotten what love felt like.)


End file.
